japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Gouenji Yuuka
Gouenji Yuuka (豪炎寺 夕香) is Gouenji Shuuya's younger sister. She had been in a coma throughout the whole first season of Inazuma Eleven, due to a set up by Kageyama Reiji. In the second season however, she had awoken but was taken hostage by Aliea Gakuen to stop Shuuya from helping Raimon. In the third season, she was as healthy as could be, and was cheering on for Shuuya in his Inazuma Japan matches. She reappears in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime by spying on Tenma. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery and so is her early childhood as well. She was in a very long coma because of an unusual accident a year ago that made her get hit by a speeding car, in which this is due to Kageyama who causes the accident to happen. Before her accident, she had gave her older brother Gouenji a gift in which was an amulet to remember her. Personality During the FFI Arc, she is seen to be a very smart and friendly young child. She cares a lot for her older brother and is also a big fan of him, by wanting him to always win matches by showing at least one of his best shots. In Inazuma Eleven GO, her attitude has had a drasticly change from being a kind sweet and cute little girl, to a more serious and focused young person. Her kind attitude towards other people remains, especially towards her older brother who has now become Fifth Sector's Holy Emperor (until near the end of the anime first season). Appearance She has black eyes, and dark brown braided hair, a partially pointed spike on the right side of her head and her bangs are parted into three strands. She also has thick eyebrows. In Inazuma Eleven GO, she still ties her hair into two braids at each side of her head but there are no spikes, and the color has changed from dark brown to light pink. She wears school uniform-like clothes: a white shirt with gray jacket and a pinkish purple tie. This is partnered with a blue pleated skirt, dark blue socks and brown shoes. Yuuka is usually seen holding a hand bag. Abilities Aggressive Beat Bakunetsu Screw Power Dribble Britannia Cross Yakimochi Screw Naminori Piero Fire Tornado Assist! Lightning Accel 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 While still being in a coma, her older brother thought that she woke up. However she finally woke up after Raimon Eleven had won the Football Frontier. Season 2 After Raimon won the Football Frontier, she woke up when Gouenji visited her in the hospital room. After some time, Aliea Gakuen took her hostage and threatened to hurt Yuuka if Gouenji scored in their next match. Their threats weren't mentioned and clear to the audience, but it was easy to see that Gouenji took them seriously and missed the goal twice because of said threats. This shows how much Gouenji loves his little sister and would do anything for her. Season 3 She was seen to have made lots of friends in her school. She was also seen to be waiting for Shuuya to tell him something about what she did during school, and was very excited to show him the 100% that she got on her mathematics test. She seems to be very bright. In episode 85, she was seen at the airport, while Inazuma Japan are going to go to Liocott Island. In episode 123, she was surprised as Endou Mamoru's God Catch was suppressed by Hill's Double Jaw during the finals between Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant. Her last appearance was in episode 126 where she is seen with her father watching her older brother graduate from Raimon. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' She first appeared in episode 36 where she is seen calling Gouenji to go meet up with Tenma. She was also seen following Tenma until he reached the river bank. When Gouenji and Tenma had finish their conversation, Yuuka is seen waiting in front of a red, sports car with a smirk on her face, while asking if Gouenji was completely fine with everything. She also appeared in episode 40 as Tsurugi is walking out of his older brother's room at the hospital. Yuuka approaches him, by saying that Ishido wants to see him. As Tsurugi follows Yuuka out to the carpark, Fuyuka catches them and calls Endou about this matter later. Quotes *Onii chan *See I got a 100 on my math test! Relationships 'Her mother' It's unknown if she remembers her. 'Gouenji Katsuya' She loves her father very much. 'Gouenji Shuuya' She gets along very well with him. 'Endou Mamoru' 'Matsukaze Tenma' 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' (dead) *'Gouenji Katsuya' (Father) *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Older Brother) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her English version name is Julia Blaze. *She is called "Yuuka-Chan" by Endou Mamoru in the Japanese version. *In the English version of the anime, she's referred to as Yuuka several times in dialogue early on, despite her English version name being Julia. One of these instances even occurs moments after the door to her hospital room is shown, with the name Julia Blaze clearly visible. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Masako Jou *'English' : ??? :all information on Gouenji Yuuka came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Gouenji_Yuuka Gallery YuukaGoenjiGO.jpg|Yuuka as a pre teen in the Inazuma Eleven GO series Category:Characters Category:Females